库奇/游戏技巧
技能使用 * When cast on a group of enemy minions, along with allows to farm extremely fast. * casts quickly and does good burst damage for a lot of the game. It can be used to harass an enemy last-hitting by autoattacking them and then quickly casting . * is a great farming, initiation, and escape skill. Use it wisely due to its long cooldown. ** can be used to jump over terrain and walls in the jungle and with , can jump over 2 walls and escape most ganks. ** Since is a squishy AD carry, you should rarely use offensively. Use it to keep up range between yourself and the enemy. * Maximizing the damage and armor reduction of will require Corki to be facing and attacking the target constantly for its four-second duration. It must be activated carefully to reach its full potential. * The armor reduction from will be removed two seconds after the last tick of damage the enemy has taken. * can use other abilities and auto attack while is active, so blast away with and auto attacks. * Always watch your quantity before entering a fight so you don't run out of it early. If possible, prepare a Big One. (Have at least 3 stacks towards one.) * Remember that is an AoE skill, and you don't have to hit the enemy champion directly, you may hit a nearby minion for the same damage. The Big One does more damage and has a larger AoE radius. 物品使用 * Because of the increased damage from his passive, getting a at the beginning of the game allows you to deal a lot of damage. Starting with and three will give you more sustain and mobility, which is helpful when fighting strong poke and early gankers. * scales well with high attack damage, so try to build an early or . * Getting a helps to deal with Corki's mana costs. However, it sacrifices mid/late-game DPS. * stacks with , allowing to reduce armor by up to 85, more than any other champion. As armor reduction can reduce the enemies armor below 0, building is a very good choice against enemies with a low to medium amount of armor. When fighting multiple enemies with a high amount of armor, is superior to though. * will be more helpful after the enemy has 160 armor. Anytime before that will be removing more armor from the enemy. * is a good item for because you can get a proc frequently with and then apply it with auto attacks. This will strengthen your mid to late game damage output (as your passive applies with Sheen) and will give you some utility and survability. (in form of mana, the slow, movement speed and health). The slow from it is also highly useful for maximizing the power of as the ability requires to maintain facing enemy targets for its four-second duration, when constantly kiting usually tends to be a necessity for survival as a ranged-carry in teamfights. * Building typical AD carry items on works well with his skillset. allows him to keep up range and be relatively safe while and will increase his damage output greatly. ** Building early is not a good idea, as Corki benefits more from building attack damage. * Building is a good idea if you are having problems in your lane (due to lack of healing or strong enemies) or fear getting assassinated by physical damage midgame. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Try to stay away from the AoE of his . It can reduce your armor heavily if you are careless. ** Try to pressure while he is using it. Making him turn around to kite will cause him to waste part of it. * Although has a great lane dominance, he is fairly squishy. Work with your lane partner to harass him often and/or kill him early. * Focus down if he leads the battle with his . * When chasing him, do not overextend as his can help him outrun you. * Stay away from the minion wave when he uses his . The spell deals AoE damage even when it hits minions. ** Moving erraticaly also helps with dodging . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies